List of Hayate the Combat Butler character song albums
The following music albums are from the anime series Hayate the Combat Butler sung by the voice actors for not only the main cast, but also from the supporting cast of characters, making the total number of character albums twelve in all. The first two albums, released on May 25, 2007, include songs by Ryōko Shiraishi as Hayate Ayasaki and Rie Tanaka as Maria. The next two, released on July 25, 2007, include songs by Rie Kugimiya as Nagi Sanzen'in and Shizuka Itō as Hinagiku Katsura. Volume's five and six, released on September 21, 2007, contained songs by Miyu Matsuki as Isumi Saginomiya and Kana Ueda as Sayaka Aizawa. Volume seven, released on November 21, 2007, contained songs by Marina Inoue as Wataru Tachibana and Saki Nakajima as Saki Kijima, while volume eight released on the same day contained songs by Mikako Takahashi as Ayumu Nishizawa. Album number nine, released on January 25, 2008, includes songs by Hitomi Nabatame as Yukiji Katsura, and volume ten released on the same day is a trio between Eri Nakao, Sayuri Yahagi, and Masumi Asano as Miki Hanabishi, Izumi Segawa, and Risa Asakaze respectively. The eleventh release, on March 21, 2008, is another album by Rie Kugimiya, and the twelfth album, released on the same day, is a duet with Rie Tanaka and Shizuka Itō. Hayate Ayasaki Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 1 - Hayate Ayasaki is the first character CD starring Ryōko Shiraishi, the voice of Hayate Ayasaki. It was released on May 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Boku wa Kimi no Mono" aired with episode ten and twenty. ;Track listing Maria Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 2 - Maria is the second character CD starring Rie Tanaka as the head maid Maria. It was released on May 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Epu Romanesque" was sung by the character Maria in episode twenty. ;Track listing Nagi Sanzen'in Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 3 - Nagi Sanzenin is the third character CD starring Rie Kugimiya as Nagi Sanzen'in. It was released on July 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Dame" was aired with episode twenty and twenty-one. The song "Zo!" was the background music for a TV commercial advertising the Nintendo DS game, I am Romeo and Romeo is Me. ;Track listing Hinagiku Katsura Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 4 - Hinagiku Katsura is the fourth character CD starring Shizuka Itō as Hinagiku Katsura. It was released on July 25, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. The song "Power of Flower" was played during the Butler Network of episode seventeen and was an insert song in episode forty-eight. ;Track listing Isumi Saginomiya Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 5 - Isumi Saginomiya is the fifth character CD starring Miyu Matsuki as Isumi Saginomiya. It was released on September 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. ;Track listing Sakuya Aizawa Hayate the Combat Butler Character CD 6 - Sakuya Aizawa is the sixth character CD starring Kana Ueda as Sakuya Aizawa. It was released on September 21, 2007 in Japan by Geneon. ;Track listing Wataru Tachibana and Saki Kijima ;Track listing Ayumu Nishizawa ;Track listing Yukiji Katsura Miki Hanabishi, Izumi Segawa, and Risa Asakaze ;Track listing Ayasaki Hermione/Mahō Shōjo Pretty Nagi Maria/Hinagiku Katsura Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Lists of songs Character song albums Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Articles containing Japanese language text ja:「ハヤテのごとく!」キャラクターCD th:รายชื่ออัลบั้มประจำตัวละครในฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน